


12 Years

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: A Wolf and his Boy [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Mild Gore, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, Spit As Lube, True Mates, kid stiles, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Everyone has a true mate. Some meet them when they're young. Some meet them as adults. Some, however, meet their soulmate when they are an adult but the other is a child. This is not entirely uncommon but tricky for the couples to navigate. Peter and Stiles have to figure it out along the way.





	

                Werewolves and human alike had true mates. All of them did. Born wolves often found them earlier than turned wolves, but they all presented the same way – when you met your mate you would feel a shockwave through your whole body and they would feel it in kind. Most wolves’ mates were other wolves, but sometimes they were other creatures, banshee and werewolf pairings were not uncommon. Even rarer, however, were werewolf and human pairings. The Hale pack had exactly 2 humans within it, having been true mates to a pair of wolves. Peter was 11 when he met his Aunt Claire; the first true mate to join their pack after he was born, she was human and the true mate to his Uncle Alonzo. He thought she smelled funny and wondered why wolves would end up mated to humans but his mother assured her that a true mate was the perfect half to the other, whether they were wolf, creature, or human – it didn’t matter. Peter watched his uncle dance with his mate under the moon and placed flowers in her hair. She was pregnant a month later and gave birth to wolf triplets. He had never seen anyone more happy than those two. He stopped caring whether or not his mate was a wolf or not.

                “How old were you when you met dad?” Peter asked his mother as she brushed back his hair before putting him to bed. Talia was scowling in the hallway, frustrated that her younger brother was bogarting their mother’s time. She was turning 18 in about a week and she was going to be able to marry her mate. She was nervous and was consistently seeking out her mother to ease her fears about the mating bond. She wasn’t concerned about having sex, it was clear they had already been doing that, but the bond meant a deeper connection.

                “Hmmm, I was 14 and he was 16. It was at a carnival. I was there with your uncle and grandmother. I had been begging for an elephant ear and no one was indulging me. So I split off and went to find one. When I stepped in line a man behind me shove me forward and I fell into the boy in front of me. We ended up in a pile in the mud and I panicked, thinking I had hurt him or that he would be furious with me. When we both stood and looked at each other it felt like the world stopped. We instantly knew. Our eyes were locked on one another and we were virtually inseparable from that point on. Your grandfather had to pry us apart in front of the ferris wheel and call his father to arrange a joint pack meeting,” she recalled.

                “When will I meet mine?” he pouted.

                “It could be at any time, Petey. My father met my mother when she 4 and he was 5. They actually had trouble explaining it to the adults. My sister met hers when she was 13, but he was 20. So they had to wait 5 years until they could actually have a relationship,” his mother explained.

                “What if mine is super old?!” Peter gaped.

                “You’ll still love them. And I doubt there will be a very large age gap. The largest ever recorded was only 10 years,” she soothed.

                “What if – what if my mate is a boy?” Peter tensed.

                “Oh, sweetie. They might be a boy. That happens too. Remember Mr. McMloughlin and his husband? They’re true mates too. Do you like boys?” she questioned as she kissed the top of his head.

                “I do,” he blushed.

                “Whoever your mate is, you will love them. Boy or girl. So don’t worry about it so much, love,” she wrapped him up in a hug and told him to go to bed. Peter went to sleep dreaming of some future mate who he couldn’t wait to meet.

 

**

 

                Peter was 18 when it finally happened. Talia had already met her mate, Theodoric. Peter was happy for them but also fairly jealous. The pair had gotten married on her 18th birthday and she was pregnant almost immediately. She had twins, Laura and Derek. He loved them both dearly and loved spending time with their family as well as going out on moonlit runs with them full shift. But he was getting impatient. So here he was, dragging Derek through the park on a cloudy Saturday. Laura had a softball game and Derek was ‘so bored’ so Peter offered to walk him over to the playground. There were three other children running around the swings; a girl with bright, red hair, a boy with longer, wavy hair, and another with chocolate brown hair. They were sweet and Peter sent him off to ask them to play. He leaned against the tree and watched them all interact. He could smell them all in the air, one of them was a banshee, but he wasn’t sure which one it was. There was another scent he couldn’t quite place – something faintly electric. It smelled like something…powerful – small but charged. Peter pulled a book out of his back pocket, _The Elephant Vanishes_ by Murakami, and picked up where he had left off the night before. Unfortunately, he only made it 5 pages before he heard the unmistakable sound of a child crying out.

                “Uncle Peter!” Derek shouted and Peter looked up to see Derek, the girl, and one of the boys all looking down as the other crumpled on the ground. Peter rolled his eyes and strode over to them. He was certain that Derek accidentally hurt someone. He had done it before whenever he played with humans. He tried to reign himself in but it happened. He was only 8, after all.

                “What happened?” Peter droned as he approached the group.

                “He hurt Stiles!” the girl glared.

                “It was an accident,” Derek defended, his small fists were clenched at his sides and his bottom lip was quivering.

                “S’ok,” the injured boy said from the ground, his voice muffled as he spoke into the grass, “He’s a wolfie and they are stronger.”

                “You told them?” Peter raised a brow at his nephew.

                “No!” Derek tensed.

                “We already knew,” The redhead crossed her arms over her chest and seemed to muster an absurd amount of sass for such a small person, “I’m a banshee. And Stiles has a sparkle.”

                “Do you mean spark?” Peter corrected.

                “Yes,” the other boy nodded.

                “Let me see you? Do I need to find your parents?” Peter crouched down to help Stiles. The boy was still turned in on himself with his face against the ground, “My name is Peter. I am Derek’s uncle. Just let me make sure you aren’t gravely injured.”

                When Stiles sat up and looked up to Peter it happened. Their eyes locked, those soft, honey-brown eyes and his piercing, blue ones. It felt like lightning erupted in his chest and a huge smile broke out on Stiles’ face.

                “You,” Stiles whispered with a grin.

                “I – I – um,” Peter was speechless.

                “It’s you!” Stiles was up on his feet and was standing head-level with Peter now. He leaned forward and placed a small peck on the tip of Peter’s nose. Lydia gasped, as did Derek and the other boy, “You’re my mate.” Stiles’ smile was unrelenting.

                “Oh my god,” Derek breathed.

                “My name is Meonenim. But you can call me Stiles,” he stuck out his hand. He used the other to wipe back the tears that had spilled down his cheeks earlier.

                “Peter,” he sputtered, still frozen where he kneeled.

                “I’m tellin’ mom,” Derek took off towards the field and Peter still couldn’t find it in himself to move. His mate. His true mate. Was. A. Child.

 

                “It’s not the end of the world, Peter,” Talia tempted to calm.

                “I’m sorry, is your mate freshly out of kindergarten?” Peter gaped.

                “I’m in first grade,” Stiles interjected.

                “Same thing,” Peter sighed.

                “You’re my mate,” Stiles gripped Peter’s pants leg and smiled up at him. Lydia and the boy he learned was named Scott were hovering nearby as well.

                “What am I supposed to do about this?” Peter mumbled. A taller blonde man approached them. He was wearing a police officer’s uniform and he was staring Stiles down with fierce intensity.

                “Hi folks. Is my son bothering you? He has a habit of making himself known and demanding an unwieldy amount of attention,” the man greeted.

                “He is not a bother at all. A delight, really,” Talia nodded.

                “Peter is my mate!” Stiles shouted.

                “I’m sorry…what?” the officer braced.

                “Peter is my mate, daaaad,” Stiles repeated.

                “I didn’t know,” Peter furrowed his brow.

                “My son. He’s _your_ mate? He’s a child!” the man guffawed and gave Peter a once over.

                “Believe me, I am as shocked as you are,” Peter mirrored Stiles’ father’s expression.

                “How old are you, son?” the officer sighed.

                “18,” he answered.

                “Ok. Well, that’s…ok,” he paused, “My name is John, by the way. Something you should know now since our lives from this point on are going to be intertwined.”

                “I’m Peter, obviously,” Stiles kept tugging on his pants and Peter glanced down at the boy. His heart was still beating wildly and he was feeling elated and pained by his new discovery. But he could only smile as the pale boy grinned at him as if he hung the moon.

                “Scott, will you go get your mother, please,” John asked.

                “Ok, dad!” he barreled off towards the benches where a woman with dark hair was engaged in what appeared to be an intense conversation with a blonde woman.

                “They brothers?” Talia asked.

                “Step-brothers. I met Scott’s mother, my mate, about 3 years ago,” he answered.

                “But…his mother?” Peter cocked his head.

                “Claudia. My late wife. Its true, she wasn’t my true mate but I loved that woman with my heart and soul. Fell for her the moment I saw her playing ski-ball on the boardwalk. We got together and had this munchkin,” he ran his fingers through Stiles’ scruffy hair, “But about 4 years ago she got sick. Really sick. She was dying. When she started treatments I met Melissa, Scott’s mother. She is a nurse at the hospital and it was…intense. She walked into the room to bring Claudia some water and we looked at each other. Claudia knew, the second we knew, she knew too. That woman is a saint and I miss her every day, but she gave me her blessing to join Melissa once she passed. It was certainly unusual, but the more I thought about it the more I realized I needed to be with Claudia before I met Melissa. Just like she needed to be with her ex before she met me. The universe wants us to be with our true mates but we aren’t the only ones out there. Without Claudia – there’s no Stiles. And without Rafael there would be no Scott. It’s an interesting tapestry.”

                “Wow. That’s amazing,” Talia said in awe.

                “John? What is Scott saying about Stiles meeting his mate?” Melissa approached with an amused look on her face as Scott trailed her.

                “This is Peter,” he gestured, “He is Stiles’ mate. He’s also 18.”

                “Oh. That’s a bit of a situation,” she tightened her lips.

                “Can I make a suggestion for how we approach this?” Talia chirped.

                “Of course,” Melissa relaxed.

                “Based on what you told us about your prior relationships – it seems to me that they needed to meet now. For whatever reason. I believe we should let them remain in contact. Albeit with certain parameters in place,” she began. Peter was only half listening at this point. He was crouching in front of Stiles again and letting the boy play with his hair.

                “You’re not…attracted to him are you?” John glared.

                “God no! He’s a child,” Peter shrieked.

                “Just checking,” John deflated, “Ok, fine. We will work something out so that they can still see each other. But it’s going to be hard. Stiles is going to want to tell everyone that he met his mate. And when they realize he’s 12 years older…it will get dicey. So we can set up some sort of schedule. Family dinners. Play dates of some kind. That sorta thing.”

                “Can you come to dinner tonight?” Stiles whispered to Peter.

                “Yea. That would be ok,” Peter hummed.

                “Are you mad?” the boy asked.

                “Mad?” Peter quirked.

                “That I’m little,” Stiles toyed with the hem of his shirt.

                “I’m not mad. I’m just – a little sad. We’re going to have to wait a long time,” Peter ran his hand through Stiles’ hair and held his small hand.

                “It’s ok, sweetie. You found each other now. We’ll figure it all out,” Melissa bent down to scoop him up in her arms.

 

                They later agreed to 3 family dinners a week. Peter wanted to pick Stiles up from school sometimes. And they even worked out random weekends where Peter was just take Stiles for the day. The first Saturday together Peter took Stiles to the carnival. The same travelling one where his mother met his father. They rode the merry-go-round and he won Stiles a stuffed wolf. Stiles fell asleep in his arms and he carried him all the way home. Peter quietly thought that they could figure it out. He would wait as long as he needed to.

 

**

 

                “Stiles! Get back here!” Peter was sprinting down the stairs after the 13-year-old. He wasn’t angry. He wasn’t scared. He was trying to calm down the boy who worked himself up into a panic. Peter had come over that morning before school to give Stiles a ride. Stiles had, apparently, also been practicing some magic. Specifically, on how to block scent and sound. When Stiles started training with Deaton he was warned that people might come after him as Peter’s mate. There were still a lot of people who hated society’s accepting of werewolves and other creatures like them. And Peter, he had become a powerful wolf in the past few years. He wasn’t the alpha because that was Talia, but he was as feared as respected as any alpha. Stiles’ connection to him made him vulnerable, so he was working on magic that focused on protection and concealment. And apparently he was too good since Peter had no idea what Stiles was doing. If he had he would have knocked or waited. Peter had opened the door to find Stiles naked on his bed and stroking himself, all with Peter’s name on his lips. Peter froze. Stiles saw him and froze too. Seconds later Stiles was scrambling to throw clothes on, his face beet red, and forced his way past Peter to try and escape his growing humiliation.

                “Stiles!” Peter shouted once more as Stiles fumbled with his belt on the porch.

                “No, Peter. That was so embarrassing. I need to – I just need to be somewhere. Anywhere else,” Stiles was gritting his teeth and fighting back tears.

                “Will you just wait? You know I can outrun you anyway,” Peter was standing right behind him, his body warm behind Stiles’.

                “So you can what? Laugh at me?” Stiles fumed.

                “Since when have I ever laughed at you?” Peter soothed. His hands settled on the boy’s shoulders.

                “It’s just – you saw – “ Stiles gasped and wrapped his arms tight around his torso.

                “Why don’t we go inside and talk about this. Alright? Please,” Peter stepped forward and enveloped his mate in a tight embrace. Stiles seemed to relax at his touch and let himself be guided into the house. Peter pushed him to sit on the couch and Stiles refused to meet his eyes.

                “I understand why you’re upset. And I’m sorry that I saw you like that without your say so. But, Stiles, I am extremely impressed with your ability to hide. I had no idea – I couldn’t even smell you. I could just smell what scent of you lingered in the room. I couldn’t hear your heartbeat. I thought maybe you had left,” Peter praised.

                “What?” Stiles seized.

                “I’m serious. Your powers are spectacular. I can’t wait to see what more you can do with more training,” Peter edged closer to Stiles and put his arm around the boy who seemed more calm now than he had not 10 minutes before.

                “You – really?” Stiles ought.

                “Yes. Really,” Peter kissed the side of Stiles’ head. The boy curled into Peter’s side and let the wolf stroke his hair.

                “Did you – what you saw – um…what did you think?” Stiles asked. Peter could smell the low-key arousal wafting off of his mate, who only just began his journey through puberty.

                “I think – I think you’re only 13 so I can’t really tell you what I think,” Peter offered.

                “Are you serious? You just saw, like, everything. You can’t give me something? Did I look so gross that you have nothing to say?” Stile rambled.

                “You’re not listening. What I mean is this – you’re only 13. I can see the man you are becoming but I can’t look at you the way I might want to. I can’t even think of you the way I want to. Just…just 5 more years,” Peter took a sharp inhale and pressed his lips to Stiles’ hair again. He loved the way Stiles smelled and was glad the anxiety had drained from him. But now he smelled so enticingly sweet. It was going to be rough.

                “Peter?” Stiles mumbled into his shirt.

                “Yes, darling?” Peter smiled.

                “Thank you. And I – I love you,” Stiles whispered.

                “I love you too,” Peter replied and held him closer. Stiles ended up not going to school that day. He stayed home to try and process his morning. He and Peter played video games. Peter made all their meals and they ended up spooning on the couch until the younger boy fell asleep. When John came home he just laughed at them and went upstairs. Scott would be home any minute and he was going to probably throw his bag at them. Scott was weird around Peter and avoidant, but he was going to have to accept him.

 

**

 

                “This is all your fault,” Stiles griped as he pushed Scott through the woods. The boy was starting to bleed out, he wasn’t healing like he was supposed to. He had been turned into a werewolf only 3 months prior and he was already getting shot at by hunters. Scott, before he was turned, was dying. He had fallen off a ravine and was lying broken at the bottom when Stiles and Peter found him. He wasn’t going to make it, there was no way they would be able to get him to a hospital in time. Too many things were lacerated and the blood was thick on the ground. Stiles begged Peter to turn Scott so he wouldn’t die. After a lot of tears and Scott’s choked agreement Peter turned him. But now those healing factors that he had relied on to live before seemed to be gone in the presence of whatever those hunters dosed him with.

                “Gotta find Peter. Or mom,” Scott groaned. He was barely walking and Stiles was having trouble dragging him any further. They would have used the jeep if the hunters hadn’t shot out Stiles’ tires. He won’t even pretend he’s not mad about the damage done to his car. Peter hates the damn thing. He offered to buy Stiles any car he wanted, especially any safe car. But Stiles picked the jeep, much to Peter’s dismay.

                “Peter!” Stiles shouted. He knew the older man was likely nearby and would certainly hear him. They were only 1/8 of a mile from the Hale house and Peter was already bounding towards them. He smelled the blood and Stiles’ panic. His eyes widened when he finally caught sight of Scott and the wounds to his torso. Then he froze.

                “Don’t move. Either of you,” he grunted.

                “Why?” Stiles whispered.

                “I can hear the hunters. They’re close. They followed you,” Peter hissed. Both boys were still frozen and waited to hear any sounds the hunters made. A ‘woosh’ sound flew past Stiles’ head and he ducked right away, bending over Scott who was still bleeding into the leaves and grass. Peter growled as he saw his mate dive to the ground.

                “I won’t miss next time,” a voice echoed through the trees, “And lucky me. I might get to kill 2 wolves and a spark. We could even take out the whole pack.” A blonde woman stepped forward, along with two others. One Stiles recognized as Chris Argent, a man his father had encountered a few times. He had a daughter they’d never met, which he assumed was either the blonde woman or the smaller, brunette girl that was staring Scott down with great intensity. She dropped her weapon and took a few slow steps closer to Scott.

                “Stay back,” Stiles warned.

                “What’s his name?” she murmured. Then Scott looked up at her and they both gasped. He reached briefly towards her and she moved even closer.

                “Allison! No,” the blonde snapped.

                “But he’s – he’s my – “ she whimpered as her eyes filled with tears and she came to the realization that her true mate, whom she just met, was about to be killed by her own family.

                “Leave him alone,” Stiles demanded and finally stood to completely block Scott from view of the hunters. He rubbed his hands together and started chanting under his breath and lights began to emanate from his fingertips. Slowly, the ground around them glowed and encircled Stiles, Scott, Peter, and even this new girl Allison, “Try something. I dare you.” Stiles’ eyes simmered.

                “Don’t test me. You’re just a child,” the blonde, later to be identified as Kate, sneered.

                “We should go,” Chris interjected, “They are children. We have rules. When you first shot at that boy I had no idea he was only a teenager. You told me you saw him kill someone.”

                “I haven’t hurt anyone,” Scott cried. Allison was completely at his side now and petting back his hair while pressing her jacket to his wounds.

                “But he will. They always do,” Kate snarled.

                “It would be wise for you to leave,” Peter stood on the edge of the light and looked Kate straight in the eyes. She responded by shooting directly at Peter, only for the bullet to stop and fall to the ground.

                “Did you just shoot at my mate, you bitch?” Stiles spat.

                “Watch your mouth,” she effused.

                “I’ve been told that before. The warning never quite seems to take,” Stiles sassed and shouted at her in Polish. Her weapon fell apart in her hands. Same went for Chris’ bow. Allison had left hers outside the circle, but it was in pieces too.

                “Are you done with your parlor tricks? Because I would very much like to get back to the killing,” Kate cocked a brow. She couldn’t move past the barrier and she was so focused on the wolves in the circle that she didn’t notice another wolf outside it. Kate was swiftly tackled to the ground by Derek and soon unconscious against the hard ground.

                “She’s had that coming for a long time,” Derek growled as he turned to look at Chris.

                “Derek,” he nodded.

                “Chris. Is your sister trying to kill my family again? We have talked about this. I will rip her throat out,” Derek insisted.

                “I had no idea they were your family. And I had no idea he was innocent or a child. Or…my daughter’s mate,” Chris deflated.

                “Take her and go,” Derek nudged Kate’s body with his boot.

                “I think she should finally pay for the damage she has caused,” Peter left the circle to stand next to Derek. He glared down at Kate’s limp form and kicked her right in the ribs.

                “Peter!” Chris snapped.

                “What? She has tried to kill Derek once already, and myself the others in the pack. Then she shot at this child and threatened my mate. All because she has some misguided notion that Derek is her mate and then rejected her. Once she found out he was a wolf, well – that just added fuel to the fire, now didn’t it? When they met Derek felt absolutely nothing. We do not know why Kate had the reaction she did but it happened. She needs to let this go before more people die,” Peter glowered.

                What happened between Kate and Derek had never been fully recorded before but there were rumors. Sometimes there were mates that had more than one. It was exceedingly rare, but it still occurred. Someone could be born with more than one mate. When you met one of them and you had no reaction to them, then that meant a better or truer mate had been born since them. So when Derek met Kate his perfect mate had been born, meaning she felt a pull that he did not. And it drove her mad. She probably had a perfect mate out there somewhere too, but her fixation on Derek clouded her mind and she turned her pain into rage as she took the old hunter rules and made werewolves her enemy.

                “Dad,” Allison sobbed.

                “The bullets in his body are laced with wolfsbane. If you pull them out, he will heal and get better. I’ll take Kate and send her back to see my dad,” Chris explained.

                “No. You are not taking this woman somewhere else to only come back again. I’m calling my dad,” Stiles pulled out his phone and began to dial.

                “She isn’t going to jail,” Chris said through gritted teeth.

                “Yes. She is. She tried to kill Derek a few years ago, Peter, Laura, and Talia too. Now she’s shooting at my brother and me. She needs to go to jail. And definitely needs some therapy,” Stiles professed before talking into his phone to let his father know what happened and where they were.

                “You know he’s right. Gerard hates wolves and he won’t stop encouraging her behavior. We aren’t safe with her out,” Derek bent over and started tying Kate’s arms behind her back and then bound her ankles together.

                “I’m taking Scott inside to extract the bullets. We will need them as evidence,” Peter snarled and picked Scott up. The boy winced and tried to steady his breath. Allison followed him without question and Chris looked on with apprehension. The rest filed in behind him, except for Derek. He remained to watch Kate and make sure Chris didn’t try and leave with her.

                “I’m Allison,” she kissed Scott’s forehead after he was laid out on the counter. Peter was rolling up his sleeves and washing his hands. Stiles was sitting at the end of the counter by Allison.

                “Mom is gonna be here soon. She can help. It’s gonna be ok,” Stiles soothed.

                “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what was happening when Aunt Kate dragged me out here. She said we were going to practice hunting. But she didn’t say it would be people,” she sobbed.

                “It is alright, dear. Your Aunt is nuts and I don’t believe for one minute you were aware of her intentions. I suppose the silver lining is that you met your mate. Let’s try to save him so he sticks around,” Peter replied, “Now, Scott. I need to start pulling them out now. The longer the poison is in your system the harder it will be for you to heal and we do not want to risk it reaching your heart. This…will hurt. I will try to pull your pain as I work but there will be only so much I can do.”

                “Ok,” Scott clenched his jaw and felt Peter’s hands press lightly around the wounds before quickly dipping his fingers into the first opening and feeling around for the bullet. Scott was crying out and Stiles held one shoulder while Allison held the other. Peter found the first one right away and that wound began to stitch itself together instantly. Peter moved to the second bullet hole and dove into that one as well. Scott was howling and his face was partially shifting and his fangs dropped as he squirmed on the table.

                “Scott, you need to be still or else I won’t be able to pull out this next one. Do you need me to knock you out?” Peter grunted as he finally clawed at the next bullet, working it out of the opening. Allison was brushing Scott’s hair back and Melissa was darting into the kitchen with Derek right behind. John was still outside as Kate was being cuffed and moved into a squad car.

                “Sweetie, I’m here,” Melissa gasped. She took her spit by his head and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She looked between everyone holding her son and found herself trying to still her heart, “Who are you?” she asked Allison.

                “Allison Argent. I’m Scott’s mate,” her eyes were shiny.

                “But – you – were you the one who –“

                “No. She did not shoot him,” Peter interrupted as he withdrew the third bullet.

                “I’m so sorry,” Allison said for the umpteenth time and furrowed her brow.

                “We can figure this out later,” Melissa huffed, “Honey, tell me how you’re feeling.”

                “Hurts,” he whined.

                “One bullet left,” Peter stated and pushed his fingers through the final wound in his chest. Scott was gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes tight. Stiles was chanting under his breath and trying to do anything to ease Scott’s suffering but nothing seemed to help. Once Peter finally worked the final piece out. Scott’s wounds were nearly gone once Peter was rinsing the blood from his hands. Scott was boneless on the table as Melissa and Allison soothed him. As soon as Peter turned around he was confronted with arms full of Stiles.

                “Thank you,” Stiles said, his voice muffled in Peter’s shirt. The older wolf wrapped around his mate and buried his face in the pale neck.

                “Anything, darling,” Peter hummed.

                “He’ll heal all the way? Nothing to worry about with the wolfsbane?” Melissa asked.

                “He will be fine. The bullets are all removed and the wolfsbane left behind is negligible and he will work it all out of his system. He’ll be tired though. And we need to get a lot of calories in him,” Peter explained. Stiles was still in his arms with seemingly unwilling to remove himself, not that Peter would complain.

                “Thank you, Peter. I’ll order some food and we can move him to the couch,” Melissa helped her son along with Allison. They fetched some clean clothes from the guest room. Stiles was still refusing to remove himself from Peter when Derek came in.

                “John is here with some deputies. Kate is being taken away and Chris is going with her,” he looked over at Allison, “You can stay here for awhile. I imagine your dad is going to be busy for a bit.”

                “I’m still so so so sorry,” Allison whimpered.

                “Its ok, really. You are not Kate and you didn’t know this was going to happen,” Melissa soothed. Derek kept pacing, his adrenaline still pumping at full speed. Peter tracked his movements for some time before John came in the front door with another man. John went straight to Scott’s side and looked him over. The deputy was hovering in the door and staring hard at Derek. He tilted his head and inhaled sharply as soon as Derek looked at him.

                “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Peter laughed, “Twice in one day?”

                “What?” Stiles looked up just in time to see Derek practically stalking towards the deputy.

                “Jordan,” the new guy nodded.

                “Derek,” he stated.

                “So, the universe is weird,” Stiles watched them with everyone else in the room. Derek and Jordan continued to examine each other before nodding, then Derek smiled in a way Stiles hadn’t seen in years. Jordan blushed and they walked out to the porch.

                “I feel lucky I found you when I was so young,” Stiles kissed Peter’s collar bone through his shirt, “Better knowing you now than waiting.”

                “The waiting was torture,” Peter sighed.

                “Sorry you’re still kind of waiting,” he said bashfully.

                “It’s not exactly a chore. I still get to see you and spend time with you. Besides,” Peter pressed his lips to Stiles’ ear, “imagine how we will spend the night of your 18th birthday.” Stiles shuddered and Peter grinned against his cheek.

                “You’re a tease,” Stiles giggled.

                “I believe you are, my pet,” Peter kissed his hair and held onto his hips tightly.

                “We are right here,” John gave them both a look before Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

**

 

                Things had been going well for some time. Allison and Scott were inseparable. Stiles had walked in on them a few different times. It was funny for the first few instances, but after several more Stiles was frustrated and jealous. He and Peter had not made it past kissing and some light groping. Stiles tried to push the boundaries every so often, but Peter knew the law well enough that 17 was not an appropriate age to do everything he really desired to do with him. They were both approaching a level of being pent up that was slowly becoming problematic. It was a Thursday night when Stiles was forcing his way through history homework while Scott and Allison made eyes at one another. Lydia had finished her calculus and was complaining about her literature assignment. Jackson was wearing headphones and playing music so loudly that all of them could practically make out every word. They started to wonder why he even bothered to study with them if he was just going to ignore all of them. Danny entered the living room through the front door and plopped down next to Jackson. Only then did he remove his headphones.

                “Hey, everyone. Are we all being productive?” Danny asked.

                “No,” Stiles grunted, “Can’t focus.”

                “Those two just keep kissing so I doubt much has gotten done on their end,” Lydia added while glaring playfully at Scott and Allison.

                “Where is your geriatric boyfriend tonight?” Jackson finally spoke for the first time the entire evening.  

                “Business dinner. Dumb adult things,” he flung his body back on the couch.

                “Is that what he called it?” Danny raised a brow.

                “What are you talking about?” Stiles sat back up.

                “I saw him at Bianca’s downtown. He was with this pretty, brunette woman. Just the two of them. I thought maybe you guys had one of those weird arrangements at first,” Danny explained. Whenever there were large age gaps between mates they might occasionally agree to let the older of them date. It wasn’t particularly common, but it did happen.

                “We don’t,” Stiles growled. He immediately rose to his feet and started angrily pacing. Allison and Scott had turned their focus to him, Allison furrowed her brow with worry.

                “She could’ve been a business partner of some kind. Don’t reach,” Scott cut in.

                “I dunno. She was wearing a tight dress and they were drinking wine. Plus, she was definitely flirting,” Danny shrugged.

                “Is it like you expected him to actually wait for you the entire time?” Jackson huffed.      

                “Shut up, Jackson,” Lydia threw her pencil at him, “It probably is a business dinner. He would have discussed it with you if he wanted that dating arrangement. You know that.”

                “Do I?!” he shouted in reply, “What if he thought I wouldn’t be able to handle it? What if he’s seeing some older woman behind my back?” He had a pleading look and a lot of them seemed ill-equipped to soothe him.

                “Just go see him tonight or tomorrow. I’m sure he’ll clear it all up. You’re jumping to conclusions here. Everyone is,” Lydia tried. Stiles was fisting his hands and trying not to cry at the thought of Peter kissing and going to bed with someone that wasn’t him. He felt like an idiot kid more than ever. Maybe Peter hasn’t been waiting this whole time. Stiles was gangly and awkward and he doubted he could entice Peter like someone his own age could. Maybe that’s one of the reasons he never made other moves on him.

                “Fuck,” Stiles shouted and pressed the heel of his palms to his eyes. He really didn’t want to cry.

                “It’s ok, Stiles,” Allison walked towards him and grabbed his shoulder.

                “It’s not,” Stiles bolted out of the house. Scott was going to go after him but Lydia stopped him. No one was going to talk any sense into Stiles or calm him down. Stiles got in his car and practically floored it to Peter’s apartment. The building was large and impressive, a reflection on the large amount of money Peter made at his place of work. Stiles had a key and the codes to get in. He saw Peter’s car was not in his spot. He wasn’t back yet. Stiles went up to his top floor apartment and decided to wait there. It was only 8pm and he had hoped Peter would be wrapping things up. Stiles paced through the entire apartment probably 6 times. He drank some wine from Peter’s kitchen and tried not to fall into another crying fit. He downed half the bottle before he took off his shoes and flannel before crawling into Peter’s bed. He pressed his face to the wolf’s pillow and took a deep breath. He could smell the mint and citrus scent of his mate’s shampoo. He sobbed hard and it wasn’t long before he began to soak the pillow. He felt miserable and ugly. He wanted to cry and he wanted to punch Peter and he wanted to just run away. By the time it was 9:45pm he heard the key in the front door and Peter’s voice. He was talking on the phone.

                “Yes. The meeting was fine. Eggers and Son’s will send out the contracts on Monday. Alright. Thanks. Talk to you later,” he heard. Peter took off his coat and seemed to freeze when he saw Stiles’ shoes by the door and the wine bottle in the kitchen.

                “Stiles?” Peter called out. Stiles said nothing. He sniffled and tried to compose himself but it was near impossible. Peter made his way to the bedroom and found Stiles with red and puffy eyes on the bed. “Oh. Stiles, baby. What’s wrong?” He immediately moved to sit next to him.

                “Fucking great,” he spat, “How was your date with that pretty woman? Huh?”

                “What are you talking about? I was at a business dinner,” the older man wondered. He ran his hand across Stiles’ back, only for the boy to flinch away.

                “Danny said he saw you with this pretty woman and she kept flirting with you. I mean – fuck – I know I’m just some kid but I’m your god damn mate. I thought we would at least talk about it before you tried dating other people,” Stiles began to cry again. Peter wiped the tears away and Stiles didn’t bother to fight him.

                “That woman was Charlotte Eggers. She works for a firm we were trying to broker a deal with for art trade. Yes, she was lovely and she was certainly flirting with me. But I only have eyes for you and would never want anyone else,” he pulled Stiles to his chest and could feel the boy shaking in his arms.

                “I’m just a kid. You could probably find someone better to fill your time with,” Stiles voice was muffled and it hurt to hear his pain. The smell of it was filling the room, it was heavy enough to suffocate the wolf.

                “Darling, I need you to listen to me,” Peter pulled back and tilted Stiles’ chin up to look at him, “I love you. More than anything. I have waited more than a decade for you and I am not going to throw that away for some tart. I want you and only you. No one measures up to you. No one ever could.”

                “I just – I was scared. I don’t want you to be settling for me or something just because we’re mates. There’s people who don’t even think that matters. I know my dad loved my mom. I was so worried you didn’t really and truly want me,” Stiles wasn’t crying anymore but the sadness was still pouring out of him.  

                “I am going to tell you something that your father would kill me for. You are the most desirable person I have ever laid my eyes on. I wake up every morning wanting you and go to bed each night wishing you were there with me. I can’t even get off to porn anymore unless they look like you. Whenever you sit in my lap I have to fight not to rub my erection into your ass. You have no idea what you do to me,” he almost growled when he revealed his desires to Stiles but he was beyond keeping it together. He felt his boy broken and that just would not do.

                “Really?” he widened his eyes.

                “Oh yes. If you were to spend the night I doubt very much I would be able to control myself,” Peter pushed Stiles back on the bed and began to scent mark his neck. Stiles whimpered and let himself be handled. He was still emotionally raw and insecure.

                “Peter, I – I’m sorry,” he breathed out.

                “It is alright. I would have reacted similarly if I had heard you were out on something that looked like a date. I’d probably go find you and drag you back to my bed and remind you exactly who you belong to,” he brought their bodies closer and used one hand to gently tug on Stiles’ hair while the other went under his back.

                “You would?” Stiles sought.

                “God yes,” he finally kissed Stiles hard on the mouth and both moaned at the contact. Stiles griped the front of Peter’s shirt and licked up into Peter’s mouth. He spread his legs wide and invited Peter closer. He was moaning and grabbing for his mate and desperate for more pressure and contact.

                “Sweetheart, “he pressed his forehead to Stiles’, “You have had a rough night and at least half a bottle of rather potent wine. Why don’t you go take a nice, long shower to sober up some. I’ll call your father and let him know you are going to sleep here tonight. With tomorrow being the weekend and you’ve had a bad night, I think you could use an entire evening in my arms.”

                “You sure?” he asked, panting a bit.

                “Of course,” he pulled the boy up from the bed and smacked his ass before pushing him towards the bathroom. Stiles smiled and began to strip just in the door where Peter could still see him. When Peter did call the sheriff he actually agreed to letting Stiles stay the night. Scott had told him all about how Stiles had felt hurt and that the misunderstanding had sent him on a tailspin. Of course, John made sure Peter promised to behave with his underage son. Peter promised. Though, Peter was lying.

                He walked into the bathroom and saw a very nude Stiles standing under the spray of the water. He could see rivulets running down his broad and muscled shoulders. His pert ass was tempting in the most ungodly way and Peter palmed himself before stripping off his own clothing. He stepped in behind Stiles, causing him to jolt in surprise. This would be the first time they had ever seen each other naked. Not even on nights of the full moon when Peter would shift. He usually did so behind closed doors and sought Stiles out later, especially once he was sure he wouldn’t try and drag the boy off somewhere. Stiles was barely an inch shorter than Peter by now, but he still felt dwarfed by the wolf.

                “You look like sex on legs,” he growled and slowly backed Stiles to the tile wall.

                “I – what?” Stiles flustered and tried not to stare.

                “Oh, you can look. Please do. I have realized now that my efforts to be respectful of your age has left you feeling inept. Left you feeling as though you aren’t sexy or someone I want. And I do what you,” Peter let his hand trail down Stiles’ chest and settle just below his navel while toying with the dark hair that led even further. He leaned forward and kissed Stiles long and deep. He brought his other hand down to cup Stiles’ ass and brought their hips together, cocks rubbing together. Stiles gasped and when his mouth fell open Peter was quick to shove in tongue in there. He was devouring Stiles like he was dying and bucked his hips against the boy.

                “Fuck,” Stiles hissed and took a deep breath.

                “Too much?” Peter hesitated.

                “Not enough,” He kissed Peter again and let his body melt against the wolf. He felt the rumble in Peter’s chest and struggled to keep his body from rubbing up against him even more.

                “I should tell you now,” Peter said between kisses, “We won’t have sex tonight,” he tugged Stiles’ hair and bit his ear, “But we are going to do so many things that I have been imagining. I want to see you fall apart by my hands.”

                “Please,” Stiles pled.

                “Mmmmm, I love the way you taste,” Peter brought his hand to start stroking them both. He was fisting them both rough and hard, knowing it wouldn’t take long to bring Stiles over the edge and he had so much more he wanted to do. Stiles’ cock was long and pink, it looked perfect and he couldn’t wait to wrap his lips around it. Speaking of lips, he was equally eager to see Stiles gag on his larger member. Stiles’ mouth was constantly moving and Peter had several vivid fantasies of forcing the boy to be quiet by choking him with his dick, though not maliciously. He wanted to feel that tongue move along him inside that hot mouth. Stiles was breathing heavier and staring down Peter with such intensity he almost faltered.

                “Are you close, love? Are you going to cum all over me?” Peter whispered in his ear and Stiles shook and moaned. He put his thumb in Stiles’ mouth and almost came as soon as he felt the boy suck it in. He continued to stroke them both firmer and faster, then Stiles was cuming hard all over both their hands. When he smelled his semen and watched Stiles’ head fall back, mouth opening in pleasure, he followed. Their stomachs were covered in cum and Peter wrapped both his arms around Stiles’ back and kissed him lovingly, not caring for the smearing happening between them. He wanted their scents to mix and for the boy to be at least temporarily marked. Stiles let his hands come up over Peter’s shoulders and hold his neck gently.

                “That was – oh god,” Stiles sighed.

                “Good. You’re beautiful when you cum. I can’t wait to see it again,” he kissed the corner of his mouth, “What we did just now was technically illegal. So we need to be careful.”

                “We’re going to get to do this again?” Stiles beamed.

                “Oh yes. This and more. When we wake up in the morning I am going to show you the wonders of an excellent blow job,” Peter teased. Stiles chuckled and let Peter lift him up. The water sprayed them down quickly, washing away their cum. He carried his mate to the bed and laid him down.

                “I am going to get you some water, darling,” Stiles pulled the blanket over his body and happily burrowed into the bed. He watched Peter through the open door, eyes barely leaving the still naked ass that got him something from the kitchen. He returned and placed the water on the side table and slid under the blanket. He grabbed Stiles’ body and immediately went to kissing his shoulders and neck.

                “Where did you learn to give blow jobs?” Stiles narrowed his eyes.

                “Hey, I went through all of high school before I met you. I dabbled,” Peter smirked, “I promise I wasn’t any good. Saved my skill for you.”

                “Well, you’ll get all my firsts. You’re already my first mutual handjob in a shower,” the spark yawned.

                “Get to sleep, sweetheart. It’s been a long night and I am certain you need sleep. Let me hold you all night and we can spend the entire weekend together,” Peter smoothed down his back and tucked the boy to his chest.

                “Am I gonna get to touch your dick more?” he laughed quietly.

                “In every room of this apartment,” Peter snickered and it wasn’t long before they fell asleep. Peter delivered on his promise to Stiles, they spent the rest of the weekend kissing and exploring each other. They didn’t have penetrative sex. But Peter did make a point to introduce Stiles to rim jobs and plugs. Stiles might have used Peter’s credit card to make several purchases that he would use tease Peter. He would develop a habit of texting the man whenever he used his new toys.

               

**

 

                It was November and Stiles was turning 18 in 4 days. He was buzzing with excitement and his friends were increasingly annoyed with his unyieldingly giddy mood. Not even the presence of an alpha pack in the territory could dampen his spirits. Peter and Derek were working over time trying to discover all the members of the alpha pack. They were a threat and one that needed to be eradicated. They had an emissary that was cloaking their scents and making them near impossible to track. No one was allowed to be alone, just in case. At school most of the younger members of their pack were safe. Scott was more powerful with his recent training; Allison was skilled with a bow. Stiles was stronger than ever due to his work with Deaton, and the recent additions of Erica and Boyd to the pack solidified them. Peter usually rested easy when Stiles was at school, knowing he was surrounded. Otherwise he would spend his nights in Stiles’ room or had him at his own apartment. Peter was so distracted by the looming threat he nearly forgot which date was quickly approaching.

                “I want to do it at your apartment,” Stiles announced.

                “Do what?” Peter replied as they turned the corner to the high school. Stiles’ jeep was deemed unsafe by Peter multiple times and since he had slept at Peter’s the night before he didn’t want him driving along.

                “Finally have sex. Obviously. I’m 18 soon and you can finally claim me. Have you really not been keeping track of the days?” Stiles looked slightly hurt.

                “Oh my god. You’re right. I’m sorry, baby. I’ve been so worried about the alpha pack I didn’t realize,” Peter looked at him with a soft smile.

                “It’s fine. I think even my dad sort of forgot. He actually tried to circle the house in mountain ash before realizing it meant Scott couldn’t get inside,” he snorted.

                “We’ve all been concerned,” Peter sighed.

                “I’m gonna be ok,” Stiles soothed as the pulled up to the front of the school.

                “Let’s hope so,” Peter leaned over and kissed Stiles hard on the mouth. The boy quickly deepened the kiss and practically climbed into the wolf’s lap. He cupped Stiles’ ass and let him grind down a little bit before remembering they were in front of a high school.

                “I could just skip today,” Stiles breathed against Peter’s lips.

                “As tempting as that is, I need to continue my search with Derek. Otherwise I would gladly take you back to mine and repeat what we did last night. Perhaps leave the vibrating plug inside you until you cry,” he growled and Stiles blushed.

                “I can’t wait until I have you in me though. Not that I don’t enjoy all the toys,” the teenager preened.

                “Soon enough,” Peter kissed him again, “Now, get to class and be a good boy.”

                “Aren’t I always a good boy?” Stiles snickered.

                “Don’t test me,” Peter pinched his ass as he climbed out of the car.

                “Love you,” Stiles shouted as he skipped off. Peter shouted it back as well and watched him enter the building. Scott was there waiting with Allison and Lydia so Peter relaxed and drove off.

                Lydia rolled her eyes as soon as Stiles joined them, he was beaming and adjusting his pants, “You’re gross.”

                “Like I haven’t seen you come out of a bathroom hair messed up and smeared lip gloss with Jackson right behind you smiling like he saw god,” Stiles shot back.

                “But you two aren’t allowed to do stuff like that,” Scott reminded.

                “Ugh. We just made out in the car, its not like he blew me,” Stiles groaned. _He did blow me last night though_ , he thought to himself.

                “I’m just trying to make sure everything is above board,” Scott sighed.

                “Oh yea. That’s definitely it. It has nothing to do with the fact that you just don’t like him for some weird reason,” Stiles deadpanned.

                “That’s not it,” Scott pressed.

                “Then what is it? He’s been nothing but patient and respectful. Its not like he’s pressuring me into anything. You’ve never liked him and I don’t know why,” Stiles stood firm.

                “It’s true, Scott,” Lydia added.

                “He’s just so much older. It’s weird. He would give you weird looks and he bosses you around. You deserve someone your age,” Scott relented.

                “First off, yes. He is older. And while that has been a bit tricky to navigate he has been amazing. Second, he does not boss me around. Sure, he can be bossy and he is old enough that he gets a little adult-y with me. But it’s not like he treats me like his kid or anything. And he doesn’t give me weird looks. He looks at me like I am a person he is in love with and not allowed to be with. Which might be a very confusing emotion,” the boy reacted while Lydia rubbed his back. Scott scowled and just marched off.

                “He’ll get over it. I’m not entirely sure why he doesn’t like him much either,” Allison commented before following.

                “Seriously, when is he going to get past this issue? I’m a legal adult in just a few days and Peter is going to take me to pound town whether Scott likes it or not,” Stiles grumbled.

                “Please do not tell me when it happens,” the red head laughed.

                “I hope to be fucked into stupidity to the point where I can’t manage to work a phone,” he clapped her on the shoulder and she gagged. The rest of the day was mildly tense, not just because of Scott’s minor outburst that morning. Stiles felt like he was being watched and every time he turned around there was no one. After the last class of the day Stiles was hanging around waiting for Scott to finish up his make-up test that he missed in their history class the day prior. He was just sitting in the hallway and reading when he heard someone come down the hallway.

                “Hey, cutie,” e male voice called out. Stiles looked up to see a boy roughly his age with dark hair and a leather jacket over a Henley. It was like he was competing in a Derek Hale look-a-like contest.

                “Um, hi?” Stiles quirked.

                “What are you doing hanging around here?” the stranger smiled down at him.

                “Just waiting for my brother,” Stiles hummed and looked back down to his book. Before he knew it the guy was eye level with him and smelling him, “Excuse you,” Stile flailed and pushed him back.

                “I’m Matt and I think you smell delicious,” Matt, apparently, purred.

                “That’s dandy for you. But I have a mate,” Stiles grimaced at the audacity this guy had.

                “You don’t smell claimed. I could take care of that for you. I mean, you smell like you’re just gagging for it,” he leered and then flashed red eyes at him.

                “You’re an alpha. Great. Go find your own mate. They’re out there somewhere. That person is not me,” Stiles spat.

                “I’d rather have you,” he hissed. Then he saw two other guys at the end of the hall, they were twins. He had seen them before but never paid them any attention, “Come along, pup.”

                “No. Get away from me,” Stile half-shouted.

                “Don’t make me get mean,” Matt warned.

                “Scott!” Stiles screamed before Matt struck him hard on the side of the head and he coughed and tried to block the blows. He started chanting to protect himself but Matt punched him in the mouth. Scott was barreling out of the classroom and growled at the sight of three alpha wolves in the hallway surrounding a bleeding Stiles.

                “If you know what’s good for you then you’ll just back off. I am just going to take what I want and leave,” Matt informed and Scott stalked closer.

                “Get away from my brother. Now,” Scott postured.

                “This piece here is your brother as well as a spark? Delightful. I want him and I will get him. He would be perfect for my pack. And for me. He’s got the best lips,” Matt sneered. Scott’s fangs dropped and he howled so loudly the windows shook. Derek was nearby, he knew that much. Boyd as well. If Peter had been with Derek then he would have reinforcements soon enough. But apparently the members of the alpha pack seemed to know that and the twins lunged at Scott. Matt threw Stiles over his shoulder, but not without putting up a huge fight. He pulled a knife that swiped Matt’s arm once when the wolf scratched him back. The knife clattered to the floor and soon Erica was bounding into the hallway. She joined Scott to fight the twins but he yelled at her to get Stiles. She tried to make it past but was blocked. Stiles struggled more and tried to use magic but all his energy seemed to be draining away. His lip and nose were bleeding, so was his arm in great amounts. He silently pled for Peter to get there soon because he didn’t want to be anywhere near this other wolf.

 

                Peter and Derek heard Scott’s howl and sprinted towards the school. By the time they arrived both Scott and Erica had dispatched the twins, both tied up and unconscious, and took off towards where Matt had taken Stiles. Peter noticed the blood trail first and followed his mate’s scent. He was enraged and barely verbal. Scott had called Melissa and John. Allison met up with them, as did Chris. Deaton explained that the alpha pack had been reported in other areas. They would find the mates of rival wolves and usually kill them. Sometimes they’d torture them first. Talia and Laura, along with their mates, were on their way to fight off the other alphas and extract Stiles. Peter was close to going on a rampage when Talia showed up. No one managed to keep up with Peter as he was boarding on feral.

                “What do we do?” John asked as he cocked his gun.

                “We follow Peter. He will take us right to Stiles. He is going to be an unrelenting and dangerous force with Stiles as his only focus. His mate is bleeding and hurt. The only saving grace of that situation is that the trail is strong and the scent of it is easy to track,” Talia explained. Peter was barely in their sights as he moved through the woods. Derek could barely keep up with the older wolf. After getting to the edge of the preserve Peter found an old barn, the smell of Stiles strong. Ge saw a bloody handprint smeared along the edge of a smooth rock. He could hear laughing and muffled screams. Peter burst through the barn door to find Stiles bound and hanging from some sort of hook. His shirt was torn from his body and there were cuts all along his chest. Duct tape covered his mouth, blood still dripping from his nose. The wolf, Matt, approached Stiles again with a knife in his hand.

                “So feisty. Gonna be so much fun. Pity you can’t find it in yourself to be quiet. I hate covering up that pretty mouth,” Matt placed a kiss over the tape and Stiles flinched away. There were three other people in the room, one he recognized as Kali from previous meetings. Another looked like one of Stiles’ teachers. He could sort out who was who later, he needed to save his Mate. Once he looked back at Stiles he saw Mat putting his hands all over Stiles’ chest and stomach, stroking him almost gently.

                “Get your fucking hands off him,” Peter demanded from the barn entrance.

                “Peter Hale. Nice to meet you,” the brunette woman grinned darkly.

                “You will return my mate now and your suffering will lessen a great deal,” Peter growled and moved further into the barn. Stiles was looking at him through heavy lids, his look pleading.

                “I don’t think so. I like him. Want him for me. Sorry to poach your boy, but you should have claimed him earlier,” Matt intoned.

                “If you bothered to smell him closely at all you would know I’ve marked him plenty,” Peter was even closer now. The others circling behind him as he stared down Matt.

                “That doesn’t matter to me,” Matt sighed, “He’s unclaimed and so powerful. Once I train him up right he’ll be the perfect pet. I can just imagine it now; he will serve my pack with his magic and make all the more fearsome. Then, at night I’ll lay him out on the bed and he will just open up so pretty for me. Can’t wait to spread those long legs and see what he can do.” Peter’s eyes flashed and his fangs dropped all the way. He half-shifted and lunged at Matt. They grappled and clawed at one another. Before the others could even react Derek and Scott bound into the barn with Erica and Talia joining. John and Jordan had handcuffed the twin alphas from before with wolfsbane laced handcuffs and Deaton subdued them with some sort of injection. Both stood at the edge of the barn. John moved to go get Stiles but Jordan stopped him, it was too dangerous with the wolves fighting so fiercely. Jordan watched Derek fight and felt some inappropriate arousal build before stamping it down. Now was definitely not the time.

                “What do we do?” Allison held up her bow and shot at Matt, getting him in the shoulder. Chris pat her on the back and held up his gun.

                “We wait. We can’t get in between any of them right now. Once all the alphas are down no one should touch Stiles except Peter. I may not be a wolf but I know enough about how they think. Matt tortured that boy and made some sexual advances from my understanding. Peter is going to need to care for his mate,” Chris answered.

                “I get it,” Jordan nodded.

                “Lydia and Melissa will be on stand by then. I just want my kid to be ok. I’m fucking pissed that this happened to him,” John hissed.

                Allison shot another arrow, getting Kali in the chest. Derek and Erica pulled her arms back and bound them together. Talia and Scott had their opponent pinned as well. Allison had hand-crafted her bows with mountain ash and mistletoe so the wolves shot would immediately be wracked with pain and potentially rendered immobile. The third was subdued expertly by the rest. Peter was still fighting with Matt. Allison shot an arrow that got wedged in between his rubs. He growled and Peter pushed him to the ground, twisting the arrow deeper.

                “You hurt my mate. Now it’s your turn,” Peter scratched across the other’s face, tearing deep gashes that slowly tried to stitch themselves up, but Allison’s bow was preventing quick healing.

                “Just finish him, Peter!” Talia shouted.

                “With pleasure,” Peter sneered and tore Matt’s throat out and broke his neck fast, practically tearing his head from his body. Everyone stood in shock as Pater hovered over the dead body of the alpha.

                “Peter?” John tested. Peter didn’t look at anyone but Stiles. His eyes were glowing red and Stiles moaned under the tape. Peter stepped forward and gingerly peeled it away.

                “Your eyes are red,” Stiles roughly breathed out. Peter untied his arms and caught him as he fell forward. Peter held him tight and turned to glare at everyone in the barn with his red eyes.

                “Oh. He’s an alpha now,” Talia stated. Peter scooped Stiles into his arms and ran out of the barn.

                “Stiles!” Scott shouted and he moved to follow, but Talia stopped him.

                “No. He is going to heal his mate. You need to let him. He just became and alpha by killing the one who tried to take his mate. His instincts are working in overdrive right now. We will check in on them later,” Talia soothed.

                “But what if he hurts him?” Scott flustered.

                “He won’t,” Derek tilted his head. Chris, John, and Jordan gathered the living alphas and moved them to the cruiser while Talia got ready to destroy Matt’s body.

 

                Peter was gingerly carrying Stiles through the woods, the boy whimpering in his arms. His wolf was desperately clawing in his chest, wanting to soothe their mate. Peter, covered in blood still, entered his apartment building from a private entrance. Once the doors closed to the elevator Peter shifted Stiles in his arms, moving him so that the boy wrapped his legs around Peter’s waist. Looking up into Peter’s eyes Stiles had to hold back tears. He was in pain and had been so scared and he was also overwhelmingly overjoyed at being in his mate’s arms again.

                “Peter,” he whispered. Peter bristled for a minute before lapping at Stiles’ bloody lips and grabbed his hips tight. When the elevator doors opened he pushed them through into his apartment and he went straight for the bathroom. He set Stiles on the counter top and began to strip off what little clothing he had left before removing his own.

                “You smell like him,” the wolf grumbled.

                “Make me smell like you,” Stiles managed and squeezed his eyes tight. He was still in pain from all the gashes on his body. Peter was licking all the blood away around his face and neck before moving down to his torso. The cuts were sensitive and Peter minded them while pulling pain away. Stiles was melting to the touch and let Peter move across his skin easing his pain and letting the wolf scent him.

                “Think you can wash me off in the shower, big guy? Then let me sleep. Please?” Stiles breathed out.

                “Stiles,” he whined out before lifting him to the tub. He turned on the water and got in behind him and pulled Stiles into his lap. He kept licking Stiles’ chest that helped wash all the water away. Stiles could feel himself slipping and falling asleep in his mate’s arms. Peter’s eyes hadn’t stopped being red and his wolf was still at the surface trying to care for the boy. Once all the blood seemed to be gone and the smell more to Peter’s liking, he turned off the water and carried him to bed. Stiles was long gone and Peter folded him under the blankets. He prowled around the apartment before he felt satisfied with the security and then crawled into bed behind Stiles. He pulled out his phone and shot off a quick message to Talia that Stiles was ok and he was going to keep him in his home until he felt it was safe.

 

                In the morning Peter woke up to find himself rocking against Stiles’ exposed backside. His fangs had dropped slightly and he was dragging them across the back of the boy’s neck. His hand was kneading the flesh of his ass and spreading the cheeks slightly. He looked down at his opening, it was clenching and opening. Peter stifled a growl as he imagined fucking into it. The wolf was close to the surface again. The urge to claim his mate was strong and he didn’t think he could keep it at bay. He brushed his thumb over the opening and Stiles gasped.

                “Mmmmm, are you awake? Baby boy?” Peter kissed his shoulders and let his body lay flat against Stiles’ back.

                “Yes,” Stiles moaned, “What are you doing?”

                “I’m going to claim you. I need – I need to take you. Need my mate,” Peter’s voice was rough.

                “But I’m not 18 yet,” Stiles breathed out, wanting Peter’s hands everywhere.

                “Don’t care. Almost lost you,” he said in a low voice and brought a hand to Stile’s chin and turned his face to kiss him. Stiles opened his mouth and eagerly and let Peter take control. He felt Peter’s hand holding his hip and pulling it forward, a finger moving to circle his rim. Toying with it and teasing the boy beneath him. He then shoved his fingers into Stiles’ mouth, “Suck,” and Stiles did. Peter thrust against the globe of Stiles’ ass while h felt the boy’s tongue wrapped around his two fingers and suck them in, coating them liberally. Peter pulled them back out and then shoved them into Stiles’ opening without pretense. Stiles moaned and bucked against the mattress.

                He worked him roughly, but with enough gentleness as to not hurt his already vulnerable mate. He added a third finger and scissored him open more. When he pulled his fingers out and bent down to lick around the opening, breaching him slightly with his tongue. Stiles whined and started begging.

                “Please, Peter. Fuck. Please,” he whimpered.

                “Yes,” he growled and pulled back. He spat in his hand and slicked up his cock. He pressed the tip against his rim and slowly pressed in. Inch by inch he moved forward until he was fully seated. He paused to feel the tight heat around him before pulling back and thrusting in again. He was going to lose himself fast inside his mate. Stiles was moaning and making these small noises that Peter loved.

                “Harder,” Stiles gasped. Peter immediately obliged and began fucking into him with more force. Stiles began fucking back and Peter almost howled at the sight. He pulled the hips more flushed and had Stiles in his lap. The boy began to bounce on his cock and arch his back. Peter loved it. His mate was voracious and sexy and he was struggling to keep in control. He grabbed Stile’s cock and started stroking it in time with their thrusts. Stiles threw his head back and Peter bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Stiles shouted and started to cum in hot bursts. Peter thrust up hard one more time and started spilling out deep inside his mate. His knot swelled and caught on the rim, tying them together. Stile moaned and rotated his hips putting pressure on the knot and Peter moaned out, biting him again. Stiles almost fell forward, but Peter caught him and laid them forward on the bed. He kissed up the back of Stiles’ neck and the hairline.

                “God, I love you,” Peter said against his skin.

                “Love you too, alpha,” Stiles chuckled. Peter growled at the term and tried to bury him deeper.

                “You’re amazing,” the wolf pressed.

                “You’re pretty amazing too. So good. Take such good care of me,” Stiles murmured into the pillow.

                “I’d wait another 12 years for you, you know,” Peter revealed.

                “Would not,” Stiles scoffed.

                “I would. I am so lucky to have had you for so long,” he replied lovingly.

                “I feel the same way,” the younger wiggled beneath Peter. He thrust slightly again and Stiles sucked in a breathed and clenched around Peter’s knot again. They continued this motion until Peter began to cum again. Stiles milked it all out of him and rut against the bed.

                “Are you in much pain,” Peter inquired, “I am afraid I might have been a little rough. My wolf was insistent.”

                “I’m a little sore but the cuts don’t even hurt anymore. I can breathe through my nose fine too,” Stiles answered.

                “Good. Once this knot goes down I will make you some breakfast. Then you are not to move from this bed for the rest of the day unless I’m carrying you,” he pet Stiles’ hair.

                “Gonna baby me, huh?” Stiles sighed with a smile.

                “Yep. You were abducted and assaulted yesterday. I get to baby you,” the older man pulled the blanket up over their bodies and rolled so that they were spooning, “Was your first time everything you imagined?”

                “So good. So so so good. Loved waking up to you playing with me. If that’s a kink then I have it,” he smirked.

                “It is a kink and I am more than happy to indulge. I look forward to discovering everything that gets you going,” Peter peppered kisses on Stiles’ shoulder.

                “What if I like something you hate? Or if you like something I hate?” Stiles wondered.

                “Well, that is somewhat unlikely given that were are soulmates. But, should that happen, we will navigate carefully. We will be discovering most of them together since I have only ever had sex with you,” Peter answered.

                “Hmmm, that sounds like fun. We should start that later today,” Stiles turned his face to kiss Peter’s jaw and make marks that would only fade.

                “We should probably see your parents this afternoon. So they know you’re ok. But after that we can definitely come back here. I think you have earned skipping school tomorrow,” Peter nosed his face and let himself be kissed by the bruised lips.

                “Yes. I want to play hooky by spending all day fucking you,” Stiles moaned.

                “Sounds like the perfect day,” Peter smiled.

                “Will we have to tell my dad that we mated?” Stiles tensed.

                “Not really. But Derek and Scott will be able to smell it. And I don’t think Scott will keep that to himself. But I doubt your father will arrest me given that your birthday is only in 3 days and that yesterday was a particularly trying day for us both. Scott will absolutely hate it though,” Peter almost grinned at the thought of Scott’s disgusted face.

                “I don’t know why he dislikes you. I think you’re tops,” the spark giggled and tugged on Peter’s hair.

                “Well, I can’t sway him anymore than I already have. If saving your life isn’t enough then he can go eat a dick for all I care,” Peter informed.

                “So mature,” Stiles sighed.

                “My knot is down enough that I can slip out now. Any meal requests?” Peter ran his fingers down Stiles’ side and nuzzled him in the neck.

                “Banana pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, some fruit, and maybe hasbrowns,” Stiles listed.

                “Good lord. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were a wolf now. That’s more than I eat for breakfast,” Peter teased as he slowly eased out of the boy.

                “Hey, I’m still growing. And I was just properly fucked. I earned a huge breakfast,” he turned and pulled Peter down into a deep and searing kiss.

                “I suppose,” Peter feigned distress. He climbed off the bed and made his way towards the kitchen before Stiles stopped him.

                “Wait! Carry me to the living room. I want to watch you cook for me,” he reached towards his mate.

                “Good thing I love you,” Peter rolled his eyes in humor before happily carrying him to the living room. He tucked him under the blanket and handed him the remote control for the television as well as the playstation controller. He bought it specifically so Stiles could play when he visited and they wanted to just stay in. He would never admit to it but he spoiled Stiles a little, buying almost every game he mentioned being fond of.

                He smiled to himself every time he glanced up to see Stiles sorting through Netflix as he worked dutifully in the kitchen. Despite the night prior he was exceedingly happy. He claimed his mate and they would probably get married after he graduated. Or earlier, if Stiles wanted. He remembered the sinking feeling he had right after he realized how very young his mate was when they first met. Now he can’t feel anything other than elation. There were likely to be more trials as time went on, but they were likely to be able to handle them. Especially given what they have endured so far. He flipped a pancake and grinned when he heard Stiles laughing in the living room.    


End file.
